Como uma fênix
by Little V
Summary: 'Porque nosso amor sempre seria assim, como uma fênix. Estaria sempre renascendo das cinzas' - Ginny Weasley.


_**COMO UMA FÊNIX.**_

- Não! – gritou MacGonagall, fazendo com que várias pessoas seguissem-na para fora de Hogwarts. Eu sai junto com tal multidão e cai. Cai mais do que o chão poderia segurar.

Nada no mundo poderia explicar o que estava sentindo. Nem mesmo meu próprio corpo tinha reações. As lágrimas que deveriam inundar-me cada partícula, os gritos que deveriam ser como flechas no ar, os soluços que deveriam ser a tradução perfeita da dor mais profunda que já sentira na vida inteira simplesmente não se manifestavam. Pude sentir meu coração dando uma, duas, três batidas frenéticas e, de súbito, parando. Parando para nunca mais voltar e, levando consigo todo o sopro de esperança, toda a alegria por tê-lo visto ali, cheio de energia no meio de uma guerra, mantendo a todos ao seu redor com esperança de que poderiam ganhar. Esperança essa, que agora evaporava do lugar com tanta rapidez quando o álcool evapora da pele seca. Seca. Uma palavra para descrever minha própria alma. Se é que ainda me restara uma, pois a visão que agora eu tinha de Harry Potter, o homem que mais amei na vida, o **único** que amei, aquele que me dera imensas alegrias e também profundas lágrimas, aquele que agora estava ali, sendo carregado por um choroso e despedaçado Hagrid.

Ao meu lado ouviu um grito, ou outro, um grito ainda mais forte e como se por puro eco, também gritei. Um grito três vezes mais alto do que o de Ronald e Hermione, porém um grito que não chegaria a expressar um milionésimo de minha dor, de meu desespero, de meu sentimento de vazio, como se houvessem me arrancado todos os órgãos, como se o que estivesse ali fosse apenas pele e cabelo ruivo. Pele, cabelo ruivo e dor. Muita dor.

- Harry – ouvi Hermione murmurar e cair no chão, diretamente na lama e começar a debilmente chamar por seu amigo.

Do que adiantaria falar seu nome agora? Nada. Não adiantaria nada. Não o traria de volta. Ele estava morto. Tentei puxar o ar pelos pulmões, mas parecia impossível. Eximiamente impossível. Tentei então falar e me lembrei que haviam me arrancado as cordas vocais com a ponta de uma adaga. Se tinha noção de algo ao redor? Absolutamente nada. Não ouvia, não respirava, não falava, não _sentia. _Não sentiria nunca mais, nada! Físico ou não, não sentiria, simplesmente. Pensava em como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo, tentava de algum jeito imaginar outra coisa, clarear a cabeça para pelo menos fazer uma oração, mas tudo o que sabia pensar era em Harry, em seu corpo desfalecido aos pés de Voldemort.

De repente me vi sendo retirada do chão no meio de uma gritaria extrema e vários clarões, onde estava sentada molemente, por Ronald. Tentei dizer que me deixasse ali, que deixasse para sempre, até criar raízes e finalmente morrer. Queria lhe pedir para enfiar uma adaga bem fundo em meu peito, que não sentiria dor, que ele estaria fazendo um favor, curando a maior dor de todo o mundo. Ronald então murmurou um "Gina, cuidado!" e já não estava a me segurar. Minhas pernas fraquejaram e então outra pessoa me segurou. Não sei quem foi, mas teve tempo também de colocar em minhas mãos minha varinha. Alguém a minhas costas murmurava debilmente um "onde ele está, onde ele está...". Em quem tal pessoa estaria falando? Como alguém naquele lugar poderia estar pensando em outra pessoa, outra coisa que não a morte de Harry? O nosso Harry, o** MEU** Harry.

- Ora, um prato cheio! – ouvi a voz esganiçada de Bellatriz um pouco antes de ela jogar um feitiço em mim e na pessoa que me acompanhava, a qual me ajudou a desviar.

- GINA, PELO AMOR DE MERLIM ACORDA! – descobri então, que a pessoa era Luna. Uma terceira estava ali, Hermione, me olhando aflita. Entendi então, que estávamos em combate.

Girei minha varinha debilmente e nem mesmo sei que feitiço lancei, só sei que a resposta de Bellatriz a nós todas foi uma maldição da morte, a qual passou a três centímetros de mim. Como eu queria que tivesse me acertado de uma vez. Antes, porém, que ela pudesse mandar outra e eu pudesse me atirar na frente, eis que surge mamãe e começa a duelar com Bellatriz, vindo para me ajudar. Eu então dei as costas, pouco me importando se alguma maldição me atingisse. Andei no meio da multidão, tentando sair do caminho de todos, atordoada. Levei uma cotovelada nas costelas e cai no chão. Finalmente meu corpo conseguia dar respostas ao que estava acontecendo e pela primeira vez na noite eu consegui gritar. Até explodir os pulmões, até saírem lágrimas de meus olhos, até eu senti todo o sangue fluindo para meu rosto sem fôlego. Eu não queria puxar o ar, mas foi preciso. E então um silêncio, um silêncio estranho. E depois uma voz.

Mas percebi no mesmo momento que não era uma voz qualquer. Era _aquela_ voz. A voz que eu queria ouvir. A voz _dele. _Não sei ao certo como levantei e em quem subi – literalmente – para ver se era realmente a voz _dele_ ou se eu havia morrido e nem mesmo percebido e agora estava em algum tipo de paraíso particular, onde ouvia apenas a voz dele. Mal pude acreditar ao ver, por breves segundos, aqueles cabelos espetadinhos e os olhos totalmente verdes – o verde mais perfeitamente lindo de todo o universo. E foi como se o mundo ao meu redor voltasse a ser bonito, como se os destroços daquela guerra fossem a pintura mais perfeita que eu já houvesse podido presenciar, como se o arfar de cada pessoa ali fosse a mais contagiante música. E então eu desci da pessoa – ou melhor, ela me retirou de suas costas – e fui empurrando o que houvesse ao meu redor, até estar na beirada de um circulo. Um circulo que se abria ao redor de Harry. O meu Harry! E de... Voldemort. O desespero me acometeu de novo e eu tentei, sem sucesso, entrar ali e eu mesma e dar cabo daquele cara de cobra nojento – vejo, então, que minhas forças estavam recuperadas e que o mundo podia estar ruindo, mas só de _ele_ estar vivo, eu poderia fazer piada daquilo. Foi sem sucesso, no entanto, porque alguém me segurou e então percebi que Harry tinha de fazer aquilo sozinho. Mas jurei para mim mesma, naquele momento, que se o perdesse de novo, sem o mínimo pesar ou hesitação mataria Voldemort e no mesmo segundo a mim mesma, indo me juntar à Harry – exatamente como tem que ser.

E de repente Voldemort caiu e Harry ainda estava ali, de pé. E eu pude finalmente sorrir e respirar de novo. Uma multidão engolfou Harry, mas eu segui ao contrário. Não queria tocar no "Grande vencedor", como todos ali, não precisava disso. Poderia muito bem tocar "o meu Harry" depois. Agora eu precisava era deixar que todas essas lágrimas despencassem de vez e sem pudor. Despencassem de puro alívio por ele estar vivo. De pura dor por saber que a versão idêntica de meu irmão preferido agora não mais estava entre nós. De pura tensão, por todo o tempo que passamos no escuro, na penumbra, da desconfiança. De pura alegria por saber que agora, mais do que nunca, levaríamos uma vida excepcionalmente monótona e calma. Calma e FELIZ, finalmente. Andei por três corredores destruídos e cheguei ao quarto, onde uma armadura estava destroçada. Sentei-me em cima de seu tronco e, sem mais demora, chorei. Chorei e chorei. Chorei até doer a barriga por conta dos soluços, chorei até perder o ar e ficar tonta, até não enxergar um palmo à minha frente. E então acabou. Acabou tudo o que tinha que acabar. E ri. E ri mais ainda, e mais alto. Recuperada, então, voltei para onde todos estavam. Felizmente ninguém havia me encontrado, me interrompendo. Aposto que demorei o que tinha que demorar. Sabia que agora, mais do que nunca, precisava ficar com minha família e segui direto para os braços de papai, que chorou muito. Chorou por todos os mortos. E eu, que pensava ter esgotado por toda a vida a cota de lágrimas, acabei chorando de novo. E de novo com Mamãe. E com a Senhora Tonks. E com Rony. E com Hermione. E com tantos outros que eu nem mesmo sabia mais quem abraçava. Porém, abracei mais forte e fiquei um segundo a mais com Jorge, porque sabia exatamente o que ele estava sentido. No meu caso, a pessoa voltara. No caso dele, nunca mais voltaria. No NOSSO caso, na verdade, porque Fred era e sempre seria meu irmão preferido, empatado em primeiro lugar com sua fotocópia, a qual agora estava chorando destruído comigo. Olhei-o fundo nos olhos cheios de lágrimas e passei tudo o que precisava por aquele olhar. Sorri-lhe e então lhe dei um beijo longo e profundo, o qual traduzia perfeitamente a frase "estarei sempre aqui, pro que der e vier". Ele entendeu o recado, aposto. Passei-o, então, aos braços de Gui. Assim que pude olhar ao redor, vi que muitas pessoas já estavam sentadas e o salão estava com as habituais mesas. Puxei então, mamãe para sentar-se comigo. O restante dos ruivos logo chegaria.

Foi então que eu o vi, de novo, rodeado por pessoas. E então abracei mamãe mais forte, deixando uma única lagrima rolar. Ela sentiu minha emoção e me deu um beijo na testa, me aconchegando e sussurrando para mim que agora eu estava livre para ser feliz sem restrições. De repente Harry não estava mais ao lado de Luna, onde se encontrava, enquanto a mesma dizia alguma coisa sobre um bilberente na janela, mas que eu sabia que era só para Harry ir poder se encontrar com Ronald e Hermione. Ri.

- O que? – perguntou mamãe.

Apontei onde estavam sentados Rony e Hermione, os quais um segundo após isso tomaram um "susto" e sorriram, se levantando e saindo dali, com um espaço entre ambos, como se alguém andasse ali no meio.

- Harry? Era ele?

- Era mamãe – disse, ainda rindo. Ela me acompanhou.

- Qual a graça? – Jorge sentou-se a meu lado, me abraçando e me tirando dos braços de mamãe.

- Harry Potter. Ele é a graça – mamãe respondeu por mim, fazendo uma carinha marota.

Os Weasley's todos riram ao me verem rubra. Jorge me deu um belo "despenteia cabelo", ou pedala Robinho, como os trouxas dizem, sabe-se lá por que.

- Então terei Harry Potter como genro em breve? Ah, será uma honra...

- PAPAI! – gritei, ao que meus irmãos fizeram coro.

- Ela é muito nova – murmurou Percy.

- Ela só pode namorar quando fizer trinta, que dirá casar! – Gui.

- Não posso nem imaginar o Harry beijando a pequena aqui. – Jorge.

- Imaginem, eles na noite de núpcias... ÓH CEUS! – Carlinhos quase vomitando ¬¬.

- PAREM JÁ VOCÊS TODOS! – mamãe gritou, ao que todos se calaram. – Mas será realmente ótimo – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, me fazendo rir.

Passado algum tempo, resolvi me levantar e ir cumprimentar meus amigos, ver como eles estavam. Procurei primeiramente por Neville e Luna, que pelo que soube, foram bravos guerreiros. Não os achei, então fui cumprimentando a todo o salão, até que no finzinho dele, sentados em um cantinho onde antigamente ficava a mesa dos professores, os vi. Luna estava sentada no colo de Neville, que lhe fazia carinho no cabelo. Estavam de mãos dadas. Arfei e sei que meus olhos brilharam por FINALMENTE vê-los juntos. Discretamente fui até lá, no que se assustaram, mas logo sorriram para mim. Nos abraçamos e, antes de sair murmurei brincalhona um "serei a madrinha de vocês, ou juro que acabo com o casamento!", ao que eles coraram intensamente, mas sorriram. Só eu sei o que ambos passaram esse ano e o quanto se amavam.

Assim que voltei à mesa, antes de me sentar, algo fez minhas pernas bambearem: Hermione acenava loucamente das grandes portas – se é que aquilo ainda eram portas -, me chamando. Minhas pernas fraquejaram ainda mais e eu fiquei sem reação um momento, só sentindo uma dezena de milhar de abelhas ferroando furiosas meu estomago.

- Vai, ele está te esperando! – disse Jorge, fazendo a todos sorrirem.

Sorri de volta a todos os ruivos que eu tanto amava, sendo impossível não sentir a falta do dono do maior de todos os sorrisos. Um sorriso que nunca mais veríamos, mas estaria constantemente em nossas cabeças. Ah, Fred...

- GINA! – ela gritou, atraindo a atenção de grande parte do salão. Minha amiga morena ficou rubra e sussurrou um "vem logo", o qual eu acatei. Será que ele estava ali, ao lado dela, escondido me esperando?

- Sim? – arfei, chegando ao lado dela e rondando o corredor.

- Vem comigo – ela me pegou pela mão e foi me puxando, aos tropeços.

- Onde estamos indo?

- Shh, você já vai ver!

Mantive-me quieta e então reparei em uma bela flor que estava no cabelo de Hermione. Um sorriso me iluminou as faces por ter certa idéia de quem a teria colocado ali. Parece que mais um casal fizera as pazes. Bem, faltava eu.

- Falta você.

- QUE? – gritei, me assustando com a personificação de meus pensamentos na voz de Hermione.

- Falta você vê-lo, finalmente. Bem, boa sorte amiga!

- E... ES... Espera Mione! Ele está aqui dentro? – apontei para o corredor do sétimo andar, a sala precisa.

- Anda logo menina! – ela então andou três vezes em frente à parede, a qual formou uma porta.

Sorri e sem mais hesitar entrei para encontrar com meu destino, com o único que poderia fazer meu coração voltar a bater. Minha alma e meu eu estava de volta. Mas o coração só voltaria realmente quando _ele _voltasse. Assim que fechei a porta atrás de mim, pude ver brevemente que minhas vestes sujas e rasgadas deram lugar à um vestido longo, reto e esvoaçante, branco. Percebi de relance estar em um campo de alguma coisa. Porém, a única coisa que me prendeu realmente foi um lindo moço de seus dezessete anos parado lá no meio, sorrindo por trás dos óculos redondos que escondiam dois olhos verdes e brilhantes como grama molhada, que eu tanto amava. Ele estava vestido todo de branco, exatamente como eu.

E sem mais dúvidas, sem medo, sem pesar, sem preocupações e com a promessa de um futuro próspero e cheio de amor e alegria, caminhei para Harry Potter, meu único e eterno amor. Assim que nos alcançamos, poupamos as palavras e juras. Simplesmente encostamos nossos lábios com calma e, depois de tanto tempo eu senti de novo meu coração acelerar naquele ritmo freneticamente normal. Normal porque estava repousando de encontro ao seu dono, seu encaixe perfeito. E então eu entendi que seria eterno mais até mesmo do que o "eterno" é capaz. _**Porque o nosso amor era como uma fênix: estava sempre renascendo das cinzas.**_

_**(N/A: OK, tenho muitaaaa coisa a dizer, então não vamos enrolar certo? Primeiramente, se alguém se recordar disso, esta fic já havia sido postada no site, PORÉM ela era uma long TOTALMENTE RIDICULA. Ok, eu posso ainda não escrever bem, mas naquela época eu não escrevia era NADA. Enfim. Eu a deletei há algum tempo, mas sempre fui muito apegada ao nome e à frase (essa do final), então sentia até os ossos que eu precisava fazer essa fic, precisava terminá-la, mesmo que eu mudasse tudo e a transformasse numa short. E bem, foi o que eu fiz. O resultado você acabou de ler ^^). **_

_**Uma segunda consideração é que eu tentei seguir à risca o final do livro "Harry Potter e as relíquias da morte", por isso em alguns momentos temos falas originais do livro misturadas à minha criação. Isso tudo, como todos sabem, não é para fins lucrativos e eu dou todo o crédito à musa J.K. Rowling. Enfim.**_

_**Terceiro, eu queria dizer que essa fic seguiu à risca à idéia original. Aì você diz: TU PIROU MUIÉ? Você acaba de dizer que alterou toda ela e agora diz que é a idéia original? E sim, eu digo que sim. A idéia original era uma fic narrada pela Gigi (minha personagem preferida de H.P) onde ela relatasse como ela se sentiu quando viu o Harry morto, como ela lidou com aquilo e como foi a hora que ela viu que ele estava vivo e, posteriormente, o reencontro, que todos imaginam ;]. Espero que tnham entendido e eu tenha passado a idéia da fic. Tal idéia é super antiga, vem desde meados de 2006. **_

_**Quarto, eu sempre ouço musica para fazer a fic. E com essa não foi diferente. Mas não se enganem, ela NÃO É SONG, É APENAS SHORT! Maaaaaas, a música que me "Inspirou" ou "ajudou" a escrever essa fic foi a nova do Chris Brown, "Crawl". O refrão, mais especificamente. Bem, quem quiser ouvir, ouça, na minha opinião vale a pena. **_

_**E quinto e não menos importante, queria agradecer infinitamente pela paciência de ter lido e gostaria de pedir que se gostou, comente, por favor. É o único meio de saber se continuo ou se dou fim a minha "carreira" =P. Então, você sabe muito bem o que fazer ^^. E já que está comentando, o que custa votar não é mesmo? XD'. Taparei. **_

_**Bom, nessa fic em especial, independente dos comentários, eu não a excluirei e não a alterarei, porque gostei do que escrevi, fiquei satisfeita. E bem, é isso. **_

_**Um beijo enorme da Nick pra vocês, espero vê-los sempre por minhas fics! ;])**_


End file.
